Childhood Memories
by andrea-kenz
Summary: This isnt based off of an episode. Please Read and review. Sorry I'm not very go at summaries but please read it:)


**This is my first CSI:NY fanfic sorry if its not good. i also dont own any or the csi ny characters **

Jo Danville and Mac Taylor drove to the crime scene after getting a call from Don Flack. Jo had grabbed her crime scene investigation kit and met Mac Taylor head of the New York crime lab in the parking garage.

When they had arrived Don was there to meet them and catch them up to speed.

"Hey Jo, Hey Mac we have what looks like a suicide. Her name is Stella Mount; she is 14 and goes here, at the New York City high school. The cause of death appears to be overdose. We found an empty pill bottle beside her bag."

"Who found her Don?" Jo asked.

"Her best friend Haley, she says Stella asked her to come meet her in the bathroom at 10:00 am and when she arrived she found Stella on the ground without a pulse. The poor girl, she seems pretty shaken up. It seems to me they were really good friends. Jo, I think you should go talk to her."

"Ok thanks Don, Mac I am going to go talk to her I will call Lindsay to come help here ok?"

"Yes, you go talk to the witness and call Lindsay and tell her to bring her kit."

Jo walked out and called Lindsay. Lindsay said she is on her way. Jo hung up and looked at all of the kids that had their phones out trying to take pictures and videos not even caring that there was a poor girl in there, dead.

"Can we get these people back please?" Jo said to the police officers. She looked over in the principal's office and seen Don waiting by the door. She walked over and asked him if that was Haley.

"Yup that's her"

"Ok thanks"

Jo walked in and seen the 14 year old in a chair crying and shaking. Jo walked over to them. The principle and the police officer who was there to watch her were the only other people there beside the girl. Jo signaled the police officer to go and then she bent down beside the girl.

"Hi, my name is detective Jo Danville I'm with the New York crime lab I was wondering if you would talk with me."

The girl held in her crying for a minute and nodded her head. Jo gave her a smile and then looked at the principal.

"I was wondering if you would go wait outside with the police officer." Jo asked the principle. The principle nodded and walked out the door. Jo carried a chair and brought it next to the girl. She was pretty much curled up in a ball.

"Ok know what can I do to help you?" Jo asked.

Haley looked up and stopped crying. She put her feet back on the floor and she wiped her tears off her cheek. Haley looked at Jo and then started to speak.

"I walked into the bathroom and found my best and only friend on the floor dead. I didn't kill her." she began to cry again. "She texted me last night and said to meet her in the bathroom at school at 10:00 am. Ok!"

Haley couldn't hold back the tears. Jo took Haley's hand and held it, Haley looked up and smiled. Jo stood up and Haley did too, Jo was about to turn around and go find the police officer when Haley grabbed Jo and hugged her, Jo wasn't expecting it. Haley finally let go if Jo and sat back into the chair.

"Your name is Jo right?"

"Yes."

"Well Jo there is more. Yesterday Stell was acting weird she was telling me she was sorry if she ever did anything to hurt me and she gave me back our best friends necklace. Why didn't I see it then?" Jo started to know where this was going.

"Those are sighs I should have noticed. I knew those were sighs and I couldn't even detect it with my best friend. It's all my fault."

"Haley it's not your fault, it happens even when we are aware we don't think it's out of the ordinary."

"If I can't even notice that on my best friend how am I ever suppose to become a crime scene investigator or a victim's avocet? I HATE MYSELF! Why did I have to be so stupid? I might as well go kill myself because obviously I can't even notice when my friends going to kill herself."

"Hey, look at me it's not your fault ok? Don't blame yourself, things like this happen sometimes. Here take my number and call me anytime anywhere ok even if you just want to talk ok? Now who can I call to come take you home?"

"I already called my aunt she's almost here." Haley just stopped talking and so did Jo. I was quiet, until Jo broke the silence.

"Haley I will come by later and check on you. I also would like to talk to your aunt."

"Ok, there she is" Haley said pointing out the door at the frantic women looking through the window. Jo signaled her in and she came bolting in threw the door.

"Hi my name is Sheila Ridge, I'm Haley's aunt."

"Im Detective Jo Danville from the New York Crime lab can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Yeah sure, Haley you go wait ouside with the police officer ok?"

"Ok" Haley said with a depressed sigh.

Haley walked out and stayed beside the police officer with her hood of her sweater on and head down.

"Mrs. Ridge Haley is blaming herself for her best friend's death; she says she should just kill herself. She is feeling miserable right now and I think you should just take her home and just let her know your there for her ok? I also have given her my number and I am going to give it to you too. You can call me anytime."

"Ok thank you " Mrs. Ridge walked out and Jo watched Haley and her aunt walk out of the school.

Jo walked back into the crime scene and seen Lindsay and Mac packing up. Lindsay told them she was going to go take the evidence back to the lab and Jo and Mac nodded.

"Jo what did you get from the witness?"

"Mac she blames herself for her friend's death. She is so upset."

"You know that's usually what happens in these kinds of cases, the best we can do is discover if it was suicide or murder and give closer to the family and friends. Speaking of family has anyone contacted Stella's parents?"

"No I don't think so but I will go get the address from Don and we can go notify them."

"Ok I will meet you back in the car."

"Ok" Jo said as she walked out of the crime scene and back over to Don who was now talking to one of the officers.

"Flack do you have the address of Stella's parents?|"

"Yeah, Here Jo."

"Thanks."

Jo took the paper from flack and put it in her jacket pocket. She walked out of the school and went into the car where Mac was waiting for her.

"Did you get the address?" Mac asked, Jo nodded and handed him the piece of paper.

When they arrived at the house they stopped in front of it. Mac's phone rang, he answered it and it was Sid. Sid confirmed that C.O.D was Suicide. Jo prepared herself to give the parents the worst news of their lives. She hates this part of the job, Mac was thinking about how he's going to tell parents this time.

They walk up to the door and knocked. A woman who looked to be in about her mid thirty's answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Mount we are from the police department my name is Detective Jo Danville and this is Detective Mac Taylor. Can we come in?"

"What's this about?"

"Mrs. Mount we are really sorry for your loss but your daughter is dead."

Mrs. Mount went into her living room and sat on the couch and started to cry. Her husband came in and she told him what happened. They were devastated. Finally the husband spoke up.

"What … What happened to her."

"She committed suicide, we are very sorry for your loss."

"Oh my gosh are you sure that it's our daughter? I don't think she would have ever done something like that."

"Well yes, her friend Haley was the one that found her and told us her name and that you guys were her parents but to make sure we would like you to come and identify her." Once the parents agreed, Jo and Mac left. They walked to the car and got in it.

"Mac, I felt so bad this morning for Haley. She couldn't believe her friend was dead."

"I know Jo, but its part of the job." Jo just stared out the window until her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Detective Danville I need you to come quick Haley is unconscious and I can't tell if she has a pulse!"

"Call 911 I'm on my way." Jo hung up the phone and told Mac where to go. Once they reached the house Jo jumped out and ran inside. When she ran in she looked around and heard Mrs. Ridge crying. She ran to the bedroom and found Mrs. Ridge on the floor next to Haley who wasn't moving.

Jo told Mrs. Ridge to go outside and then she went towards Haley. Jo checked for a pulse and couldn't find one. She checked again but couldn't find one, she then did CPR. She just keep doing CPR until Mac came in and seen her. Mac seen that she was dead.

"Jo she's gone." Jo continued to do it.

"Jo you need to stop, she's gone." Mac bent down and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the body. He stood up and Jo pulled herself together. The paramedics came in and Jo left. Mac went after Jo and to find the Aunt. Jo went over to the aunt.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I told her I was here for her, she went to her room, I didn't hear anything from her for a while so I went to check on her and I found her on the floor like that." She said as she sobbed. The police who just arrived sent a police officer over to talk to the aunt. Mac asked them if they need them and they said no. Jo was already in the car. She wanted to cry and scream at herself. Jo felt responsible for Haley committing suicide, she seen the signs earlier and she didn't do anything. Mac came into the car. Jo was trying to keep herself together the best she could. Mac looked at Jo and knew she was taking responsibility for this.

"Jo, this isn't your fault." Jo just kept looking out the window.

"Jo, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this." Jo felt a tear fun down her cheek.

"Jo Look at me!" Jo was startled and jumped a litlle bit when he said that. She quickly turned her head and then just looked straight out the wind shield. Mac noticed that he scared her and that tears were running down her face.

"Jo, I'm sorry if I scared you. I understand your hurting but it's wasn't your fault. We are still waiting for Sid to tell us the C.O.D"

"How can you say it's not my fault, I talked to her and she showed all the signs but I thought it was her just grieving. Now… Now she's dead." Jo didn't want to cry in front of Mac so she pulled herself together the best she could. Mac began to drive back to the lab.

When they arrived Jo got out and went straight to autopsy. She seen Sid and walked towards him. Mac slowly followed behind her.

"Hi Jo, just the person I was looking for."

"Hi Sid, do you have the C.O.D on Haley Ridge?"

"Yes, it was overdose. Poor girl committed suicide. She overdosed with the Advil, but she also drank alcohol with them. Wasn't that the best friend of the other girl, Stella Mount?"

"Yeah. Ok thank you Sid." Jo turned around and noticed Mac at the door, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now so she walked straight past him but before she could get away he grabbed her wrist and she came to a stop.

"Jo stop."

"Mac let go."

"Not until you talk to me."

"Mac please just let me go."

"Jo we can either talk here or in my office but either way you're talking to me." Jo knew there was no way of getting out of this, she thought that it would be a little better if they talked in his office that way if she started to cry not everyone would see.

"Fine, in your office, now let go of my wrist." She said pulling away.

They went to the elevator and waited for it to come. Jo really didn't want to talk about it at all but she figured she might as well get it over with now. The elevator opened and out came Lindsay.

"Oh hey guys sorry but I got to run talk to you later."

They entered the elevator and the doors shut. Jo stood at one side of the elevator and Mac stood at the opposite side of the elevator. It was dead silence the only thing that was making a sound was the humming of the elevator. You could hear a pin drop it was that quiet. Mac broke the silence.

"Jo." He said with a concerned tone and looked at her.

Jo didn't say anything and didn't look at him. She just watches the elevator change to their number. The elevator doors opened and Jo walk right out and into Mac's office and Mac followed. Jo sat on couch and Mac sat in his chair. Jo sat up straight and crossed her knees and folded her hands on her knee.

"Mac I don't know about you but I have files that I have to do."

"Jo those can wait. You are upset and you don't have to hide it from me."

"Mac I'm not hiding anything."

"Jo, really, you were almost crying to many times today. What is it about this particular case?" Jo wasn't listening to him when he asked that she was daydreaming, seeing Haley on the floor.

"JO!" He yelled, she jumped and then looked at him and seen him giving her a worried look.

"Sorry, what?"

"Jo talk to me, please!" Jo was so upset with herself because she was seeing that her pain was stressing Mac, she didn't want to yell at him but she she was so upset she couldn't help it.

"MAC, I…I… I COULD HAVE HELPED HER!" Jo yelled at Mac. Mac was surprised that she just yelled at him. Jo began to cry, she knew there was no stopping the tears this time.

"Jo..."

"Mac, I… I am so sorry I yelled at you." She said while the tears kept rolling down her cheek.

"Jo it's ok. It's also not your fault Jo. Haley was going to do it no matter what you would have said or done. Don't blame yourself."

"But she was so young and she… she… wanted to become a CSI." Mac just looked at Jo who put her face in her hands and just cried. Mac couldn't sit in his office and let everyone who walked by see her like this; he got up and closed his blinds to his office. Then he went and sat beside Jo who now looked at him with tears rolling down her face.

"Jo it's ok to cry." Mac put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Make pulled her into a hug and she began crying on his shirt.

After Jo stopped crying decided she was going to talk to Mac.

"Mac, I was taking responsible for Haley's death because I didn't know what else to do." She said standing up. Mac stood up and went to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Jo, I understand but there's something else, your way too connected to this case. Why?" Jo knew the answer to that but she didn't want to tell him.

"Mac it was just sad to see two young girls take their lives, that's all." Mac knew that was part of it but their was something else, it was personal.

"Jo you can tell me, why is this so personal?" Jo knew he wouldn't give up and would continue to ask her if she didn't tell him so she did. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Mac, when I was around the same age as Haley I had a really good friend who committed suicide and I was the one who found her and when I found her I felt responsible for her death because I was suppose to go and meet her in the gym changing rooms at lunch but I forgot and then I went in after the bells went and found her on the bench lying there lifeless, anyways after that I went home and didn't know what to do with myself and didn't think I could go on without her."

Mac just looked at Jo and let her know that he was there for her. She continued.

"I couldn't find any other way to deal with it so I decided to try and commit suicide. I tried to cut my wrist. I remember it hurting so badly and just lying on my bed bleeding out. My mom came in and found me before I actually died but I had to get hospitalized for a little bit and I still have a little scar on my wrist from it."

She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the scar that was small but you could still see it. She put her sleeve back down.

She didn't let it bother her anymore it was a part of of her from the past. It was a reminder; she decided that this day forward she would live in the present.


End file.
